This Might Just Be It
by doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER
Summary: Damon, Rachel, Stefan and Elena have moved to Lima for a fresh start. This lead to Rachel and Damon getting teaching jobs. William McKinley High School will never be the same after the gang introduce them to the world of super natural.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this idea has been in my mind a lot! I thought it would be a cute and funny idea for a story. Any reviews, pm, messages or whatever you like would be great. As per usual...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

** This Might Just Be It.**

Rachel, Damon, Elena and Stefan had moved to Lima to allow Elena to finish High school in a normal way which also meant Damon and Rachel had to be teachers. A lot of teenagers life's at risk here. They moved to Lima for a fresh start.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED." Elena yelled as she sat at the breakfast bar with Stefan beside her. They were waiting for Rachel and Damon who were going to be teaching at William Mckinley High School.

"How are they going to survive teaching..." Elena mumbled as she ate her toast.

"Oh they won't and neither will those kids." Stefan said teasingly as he saw Damon with Rachel on his back all dressed.

"Oh how lovely it is for you two to finally grace us with your presence. " Elena said sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes.

"Don't say you don't love it." He replied with a wink which ended up with a hit to the back of Damon's head and a quick make out session on the kitchen table...

"Okay... Lets leave." Stefan said awkwardly as he quickly grabbed Elena's arm.

Damon pulled Rachel onto his waist as he headed towards the car Stefan was driving.

They continued their session in the back seat and Elena was grateful for tinted glass and windows. They soon pulled into a small school which was chaos with students everywhere.

Rachel fixed her hair and skirt before heading out of the car and waiting impatiently for Damon.

"Waiting for someone?" Damon said mockingly.

"No I'm just standing here for no particularly reason." She replied before grabbing his hand.

"Well this looks uhh... Nice ?" Elena said as she took in her surroundings.

Damon grabbed Rachel's hand as he flicked his Sunnies on and Rachel did the same. They were the first to step through the doors of William Mckinley High School.

"Gosh we're so sexy." Damon whispered as he felt all eyes on them. Rachel then protectively kissed his cheek before quickly walking to the Office to grab her class information. She was surprised when they put her down as Cheerios Coach and Glee Club Director. Whatever that was...

Damon was surprised when Rachel walked ahead of him. He turned back to see Elena and Stefan. Total Edward Cullen entrance he mumbled.

He walked to the room Rachel had just entered and walked to the desk just as Rachel left.

"Hello How May I Help You?" An old lady asked him.

"Well Hello I'm the new teacher?" He said with a typical Damon smirk.

"Of course, You must be Mr Damon Salvatore. You will be our new Football Coach and Co Glee Director with Miss Rachel Berry." She replied and handed him a time table and paperwork

With a quick wave Damon was out of the office to meet his girlfriend and soon to be wife.

He walked straight to a room with Cheerios on the wall above the door and knocked before walking to the desk.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Stefan being a girl's dream Edward Cullen opened the door for Elena and helping her out. He watched as the troublesome two walked ahead which he was grateful for.

"Ready Elena?" He spoke in a calm way as Elena fixed her before smiling and walking to the entrance with Stefan by her side.

The two had seen Damon walk into Rachel's office and knew it meant trouble. The two were greeted 3 cheerios and a couple of jocks.

"Well well, looks like we've got another batch of losers here." The blonde one spoke in a cruel way before looking at a jock and stepping back.

"Welcome losers." He said before throwing the two slushees at Elena and Stefan who were furious.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Damon was just about to have a quickie when he heard a commotion outside and it seemed Rachel had to. They both walked out to see Stefan and Elena covered head to toe in slushy. They were all furious and Rachel spoke well more like yelled first.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? BLONDIE AND FRIENDS MY OFFICE AND DUMB AND DUMBER GO TO MR SALVATORE'S OFFICE. IF I SEE ANYMORE OF THIS BEHAVE WELL LETS JUST SAY THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. She finished yelling with a glare on her face.

"Elena come to my office and I'll find you something to where and Stefan go to Damon's." Elena nodded but Stefan wanted to knock the dumb Jock to the ground. Rachel looked to Damon who was dragging Stefan and the Jocks to his office.

Lima will never be the same... They thought. At least not while they're around.

**Author's Note: I just really like this idea :P Review or do whatever you like. Any support would be fantastic and should I continue because I think this could be quite fun to write**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this idea has been in my mind a lot! I thought it would be a cute and funny idea for a story. Any reviews, pm, messages or whatever you like would be great. As per usual...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Chapter 2.**

"What are you doing in Coach Sylvester's office." Blondie spat.

"Well incase you haven't noticed 'Blondie' Sylvester's god knows where doing god knows what. I'm the new coach so get used to it." Rachel said as she narrowed her eyes at Quinn.

"I have a name." She said.

"Yes it's Blondie. Now get out of my office. You're on strike one and strike three equals automatic boot so you better watch your back Blondie. She finished with a mocking smile before pointing to the door.

The girls were whispering outside the office unaware Rachel could her them.

"She's worse than Sue and I didn't think anyone could reach Sue's limit and beyond. Santana muttered.

"Oh Lopez, utter one more word about me and I will be sure to put you at the bottom of the pyramid because the girls need extra padding when they fall and your boobs will do justice." Rachel finished before stepping out grabbing Elena and dragging her to the bathroom.

"Thanks Rach." Elena spoke softly when they were away from everyone.

Rachel just nodded and smiled before taking Elena to the sink and washing her hair.

"I couldn't find much for you to wear unless you're into jump suites but I do have a cheerios uniform complete with shoes." She said and handed the uniform to Elena.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Meanwhile Damon wasn't having much luck with dumb and dumber aka David and Puck.

"I'll say this and I'll only say this once, mess with Elena, Stefan or anyone and you're off the team oh and i'll unleash Stefan on you." He said as he held Stefan tightly in a metal grip.

"Now get out of my office before I throw you out ." He spoke threateningly and threw Stefan on the closest chair.

"What the fuck happened Stefan?" Damon yelled.

"I swear I didn't say anything, Elena and I were walking when they hit us." He said as he gripped on the table.

"Fine but you're joining the glee club. Apparently I'm directing it with Rachel. He had the look on his face meaning he had a plan... His plans never worked. He stood up and walked to the choir room to look around and set everything up.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"Oh god Rachel I'm so grateful to have you." She said sincerely and gave Rachel an awkward hug.

"Well you can repay me by joining this Glee Club thing." She made a gesture for Elena to follow her. They went into 7 different rooms until they found the choir room.

"Fancy seeing you two here." A voice spoke in the shadows before appearing behind Rachel and wrapping arms around Rachel's waist lifting her off the ground.

"Well you know me, always turning up in places unexpectedly." Her voice echoed and before Damon could reply she was already on the other side of the room.

"Well I hate to break this... Touching love fest but where's Stefan?" Elena spoke in a worriedly tone.

As Damon was just about to open his big mouth Stefan cut in.

"Save it for later Damon." He said in a mockingly tone.

Rachel Glared at the two when the club started trickling in to their places. They huddled in a small group in the corner fretting about Miss Berry.

"It's nice to know what they think of me." Rachel whispered into Damon's ear.

Rachel nudged Damon to start with a no shit look on her face."Behave." She whispered.

"Screw you Damon." She whispered after Damon started an awkward silence.

"Okay... I'm Miss Berry and this is Mr Salvatore. Some of you may know us already but we're your new Glee Directors." Rachel said in a natural tone.

"Forget everything that curly guy ever told you." Damon smirked.

"You probarly can't even sing." Quinn said in a nasally tone.

"Oh really Blondie?" Damon challenged and grabbed Rachel's hand.

Damon started to sing to I'm Sexy And I Know It with Rachel and Elena dancing much to Stefan's dismay. It didn't take long for the glee club to join in. Quinn was the only one not dancing.

"How do we Miss Berry can even sing a tune ?" Quinn said in her annoying tone. Rachel nodded to Santana.

The band began the opening for So Emotional. Damon was having a hard time not punching Finn Hudson in the face when he talked about Rachel.

Did that prove I can sing Blondie ?" Rachel mocked.

"Okay your job is to form two groups, Girls vs Boys. If needed Damon and I may join in. The winning team performs their performance at sectionals." Rachel said with a wink to the girls.

"You're dismissed." Damon finished before grabbing Rachel.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Damon was the driver going home and couldn't help chuckle as Elena told Rachel her plans to crush Quinn Fabray. He definitely loved Lima and was glad the exhausting day was over.

**Author's** **Note: I just really like this idea :P Review or do whatever you like. Any support would be fantastic and should I continue because I think this could be quite fun to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Might Just Be It.**

**Author's Note: My deepest apologies for such a long update time! I've been very busy with school and work lately so I apologise for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews. Please review with suggestions and opinions on the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or TVD!**

**"How far you go in life depends on your being tender with the young, compassionate with the aged, sympathetic with the striving and tolerant of the weak and strong. Because someday in your life you will have been all of these."**

**-George Washington Carver**

**"A thing of beauty is a joy forever: its loveliness increases; it will never pass into nothingness."**

**John Keats**

**Chapter 3.**

"This sucks..." Elena sighed as she flipped over, onto the couch.

"Elena, it's not that bad." Rachel reassured her as the two sat together.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm demoting Blondie." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arm around Elena.

"Well, it does make me feel a bit better..." Elena chuckled.

"I swear those cheerleaders are crazy though. I'm thinking of holding tryouts to pick a fresh team to start with." Rachel added as she picked up a bridal magazine.

A few weeks ago, Damon finally had the guts to propose to Rachel. The two had been travelling around Europe when he finally proposed.

"Not again." Damon groaned, as he saw the piles of wedding magazines covering the coffee table.

Rachel smirked at him and threw a pillow at his face. He dropped to the ground pretending to be hurt.

"Oh Damie Wamie, you're so badly done to." Rachel said sarcastically as she flipped through the bridal magazines.

"Kill me now..." Damon muttered as he saw yet another stack of bridal magazines.

"Talk about a Bridezilla." Stefan joked as Elena swatted his chest.

"Guys remember it's movie night tonight. Damon and Stefan's choice." Elena said with a groan and Rachel groaned too.

"This should be fun." Damon smirked as he grabbed his car keys. Stefan joined him to and moments later, the pair were gone.

"Men..." Rachel muttered as she and Elena prepared the popcorn. Unlike Damon and Stefan, Rachel was half vampire.

"How are you and Stefan going?" Rachel asked curiously as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"I really love him Rachel. I've never felt this way with someone... And I want to spend my life with him." The last words were barely a whisper but Rachel still heard.

"Then tell him Elena-..." Their conversation was disrupted by the sound of car doors slamming.

"Talk to me later." Rachel whispered as the front door opened, revealing the sexy Salvatore brothers.

"Took your time." Rachel stated as she stood at the front door.

"And you missed me every moment of it." Damon whispered, his breath warm on Rachel's neck.

"Maybe I did... Or rather not!" Rachel whispered playfully as she fled to the downstairs entertainment area, where the T.V had been prepped.

"Get a room!" Elena yelled as Stefan chuckled. He kissed her cheek as the two sat in a comfortable silence.

"We should probably go down there before they kill each other..." Elena stated awkwardly as she stood up.

"Yeah we should." Stefan chuckled as he piggy backed Elena downstairs.

"Gee thanks for waiting." Stefan said as he sat down on the other lounge chair with Elena lying on top of him.

Rachel groaned as the annoying sound of the alarm clock echoed in their master bedroom.

"Turn it off!" Damon yelled as he held Rachel against his chest.

"That's it." Damon threw the alarm clock against the wall, watching as it shattered into small pieces.

"Damon we've got to get up..." Rachel mumbled as she attempted to throw Damon off her.

"5 more minutes!" He groaned.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"I hate high school." Elena mumbled as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"I know Elena... But we've got to at least try and fit in." Stefan smiled reassuringly as he heard Rachel and Damon's bedroom door slam open.

"Isn't someone chipper." Elena muttered as Damon decided to make his 'grand entrance'.

"Stefan at least control your 'girlfriend'." Damon retorted as he trudged back upstairs.

They both looked at the clock at groaned. Time to go...

"It's time to go!" Elena yelled as she and Stefan headed to the car.

"Looks we're going to be late..." Elena muttered as she and Stefan sat in the backseats waiting.

"We're here now, happy Queen Elena?" Damon opened his door after opening Rachel's like a true gentleman.

"Just hurry up and drive." Elena said as she got ready to hold on for dear life.

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" Damon stated as he carelessly hopped out of the car to open Rachel's door.

"It's a good thing I didn't have that omelette for breakfast, things could of ended much worse if I did." Elena said as she and Stefan held hands. She always felt special and safe with Stefan.

Rachel flicked on her sunnies once again and held onto Damon's arm. She sighed as she spotted Blondie armed with another slushy.

"Seriously Blondie? You really need to get a life, perhaps try a hobby. Get inside my office now!" Rachel yelled as she grabbed the slushy from Quinn's hand, throwing it inside a bin.

"How many times do I need to remind you about throwing a slushy at people to get the message through? I know you're a smart girl Quinn, you know right from wrong, but seriously you need to grow up."

"I have no choice but to kick you off the team. Maybe in time you can rejoin the team, but now I think you need a break. Bring me your uniforms tomorrow morning, cleaned and folded. You may leave Quinn."

Rachel ran a hand through her ponytail as she heard Quinn slam the door.

"You did the right thing, Rach." Damon whispered as he snuck into the office.

"Grrr, I hate being a teacher." Rachel muttered as she sat in Damon's lap.

"You're a great teacher Rachel, sexy too." Damon whispered in her ear, his warm breath against her neck.

"Not now Damon." Rachel stated, kissing him on the lips before walking away.

"What the hell just happened." Damon thought as he went to his office. Women... He thought.

Rachel felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she walked through the halls. Running, she slammed open a bathroom stall before emptying out her stomach contents.

"What's happening to me." Rachel thought as she lay on the cool tile floors.

"No I can't be... They said it was impossible."

**Author's Note: Slight cliffhanger there, hehe. As you know I'm on the lookout for a fabulous beta reader. Feel free to PM me if you want the job.**

**Until next time though ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'd just like to thank everyone for their continued support for this story. Chapter 4! We're here. I'd just like to say, I'm still on the hunt for a beta! Anyway thank you all for your reviews, favourite and following.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart."**

**-Helen Keller.**

**"The glow of one warm thought is to me worth more than money."**

**-Thomas Jefferson.**

**This Might Just Be It.**

"What's happening to me." Rachel thought as she lay on the cool tile floors.

"No I can't be... They said it was impossible."

I gently pushed myself up, I had Cheerleading Business to deal with.

I wandered back to my office as I checked my watch. 15 minutes to lunch and cheerleading try-outs. I grabbed the pile of paperwork that was spread amongst my desk. Only two days of School had turned into the bomb that was my desk. A knocking on the door startled me from my mess.

"Come in." I asked wearily as I looked towards the door.

"Elena! What are you doing here? Get back to class!" I whispered yelled as she shut the door.

"Don't worry, I said that I wasn't feeling well and got a pass."

"That makes me feel better." I mumbled, motioning for her to take a seat on the plastic chair.

"What's up?" I questioned as I grabbed papers to file.

"Two words, Quinn Fabray."

"Seriously, her again? I'm guessing it's because I kicked her off the team."

"Bitch had it coming." Elena mumbled as she sat in her seat.

"Elena... I think I'm pregnant." I whispered as I sat with my hands in my lap.

"Bu- But how?" Confusion crossed Elena's features as she looked at Rachel.

"Elena I don't know how... I can't tell him Elena. What if he hates me for it."

"Damon loves you Rachel. I've never seen him look at a person the way he looks at you. You're practically made for each other. Besides you're not even positive you are in fact pregnant." Elena added with a deep breath.

The bell sound and Rachel sighed, hopping out of her chair.

"Cheerleader try-outs... The part of the day I have been looking forward to." Rachel stated sarcastically as she grabbed her chilled drink bottle, clipboard and trademark sunnies.

"Oh and Elena, congratulations. You're captain." Rachel smirked and walked off leaving Elena speechless. Elena sprinted after Rachel with a groan.

"Alright ladies, you have one chance and one chance only to impress me. Good luck." Rachel said as she stood up to do warm ups with the girls.

Good thing I didn't wear a dress today, Rachel thought as she finished stretching.

"Okay Ladies, we are going to do some basic stunting and tumbling. If you can do that then you're already half way there."

"Forward walkover." Rachel yelled as she did an example.

15 minutes later and Rachel had her team made up.

"The team will be posted on my office door. Practise is every morning at 6:00 am sharp and on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday lunch break." Rachel dismissed the girls and walked back to her office to type and print the team list.

She watched all the girls run to her as they impatiently awaited the team list.

"Elena Gilbert Captain!" Santana yelled as she ripped the paper in half.

Elena walked down the hallway and instantly regretted her decision as she spotted Santana coming angrily towards her.

"Perra egoísta es bueno para nada! Voy a ir todas las alturas de Lima adyacentes en el culo!" Santana yelled in spanish as she slammed Rachel to the floor.

"Hey! Get off her now Santana." Rachel yelled in a menacing tone.

"Oh please, since when did I listen to a big nosed freak." Santana retorted as Rachel attempted to grab her.

Stefan ran to the noise the moment he heard Elena's name been called. He wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her behind him.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that." Damon's vicious tone echoed as the school went silent.

He motioned for Elena to follow him as he walked with Santana to the principal office.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr Salvatore?" Principal Figgins asked as he sat on his leather chair.

"Santana Lopez assaulted and verbally abused Miss Gilbert over here." He motioned to Elena on his left.

Principal Figgins tried to hold back a groan as he found Santana Lopez back in his office, once again.

"Santana you are to be suspended for 1 week. You will apologise to Miss Gilbert and if I see you back in here for whatever reason you will be expelled. Am I clear Miss Lopez?"

"Crystal."

Principal Figgins nodded to them and the 3 left the office.

"Thanks Damon." Elena said awkwardly, as she gathered her books for next class.

"Don't sweat it Elena." Elena smiled him, maybe Damon did in fact have a nice bone in his body.

"No seriously, don't sweat it." Damon replied with a smirk.

Or not... Elena thought as she saw Stefan and Rachel waiting for the final verdict.

"I take it you heard what happened." Elena chuckled at the two.

"Yeah, but it's still nice to here it from you."

"Well, she got let off with a one week suspension and an apology to me."

"She was lucky." Stefan replied as he swung his arm over Elena.

"Time for Glee."

"Alright, would anyone like to sing anything..." Rachel asked as she searched the room.

"If it's alright, I'd like to sing a song." Elena stood up from her seat and walked to the front if the room.

I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

Elena looked into Stefan's eyes during the whole song.

Things in Lima just got interesting..


End file.
